Out of this World
by Bored Konoha Kunoichi
Summary: one-shot collection.SasuSaku. Maybe in a different world, without a psycho brother to hunt down, or a pedophile chasing after you, Sasuke-kun...just maybe, we'll all finally get a well-deserved happy ending. chpt 1 up. New Beginning.


**A/N:** Hi, ppl!! I know, LATE UPDATE!!!! I had this done sometime ago, but my stupid laptop's down again; I'm updating on mum's right now. I'm nagging and whining to daddy until he buys me a new one XD

**Summary: **This is a SASUSAKU **ONESHOT COLLECTION!!! **Sorta like a sequel to **Endless-** but not really, you don't have to go read it.

Maybe in another world, with no psycho brother to track down and no pedophile after you, something will be different. Maybe we'll finally get our happy ending, Sasuke-kun.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Naruto. Me _young _**Korean** _GIRL _named **TK**not an artistic Japanese guy named Kishimoto. (If me owned Naruto, Sasu-chan no choose red-haired freak named Karin, but be kissing and hugging, proclaiming his love XD)(like THAT would ever happen)

**Warnings: **Not much…just a couple of "vulgar language" meaning cussing, kiddies!! If you're too "young", I suggest you read something "mild"..XD

A few…a couple…okay, maybe a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. :P But hey, I'm NOT American, but a Korean and proud to be one, too :) still, sorry if there's too many…XD

**Dedicated:**

To all those who were awesome and reviewed for **Endless,** and inspired me to go on-

and **neon kun**, who revised **Endless**,

as well as **TightropeDancing** and Nat. who read all stories and encourage me :)

* * *

X. : . : .X

**: . : . New Beginning . : . :**

X. : . : .X

_Damaged, devastated field._

…

"_Pathetic as ever…Naruto"_

…

"_No…you're wrong…"_

…

"_DIE!!!"_

…

"_STOP! Please!"_

…

_SLASH_

…

_His sword…__**her blood**_

…

"_Dammit, you're not the one that's supposed to die!!"_

…

"_I hope…we… meet again…in the future"_

…_  
"Sasuke-kun,"_

…

"_I forgive you,"_

**-BOINK.-**

"Ow…" I groaned, rubbing my victimized forehead.

I looked up from my desk, only to meet a pair of vexed brown. I stared back blankly, and raised a brow in question.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sleeping again?" the teacher growled, "Is my class _that_ boring that it _draws_ you to sleep _every single time?_"

"…" _Insert death glares._

Heavy silence encircled the classroom, and every murmur died down. The tension between us was so thick, I swore the sparks being exchanged between our eyes could almost be seen. _Almost._

He sighed and turned back to the chalkboard, walking away from my desk.

"And they call you the second Uchiha prodigy…" he murmured, "do it again, and it won't end with just a chalk on the forehead."

_Che, _I scoffed as the teacher continued his lecture. _like __**he**__ can give me something more painful than what I have gone through before_.

It was true, though. The world I had lived in before this one- before I was reincarnated- I had been a _ninja._ I had climbed trees, attacked, killed, been tortured, betrayed and had done much more.

I had experienced both extreme physical _and_ psychological pain- (_including my own brother murdering the whole family, _I spat bitterly)- empty threats from mere _teachers_ didn't scare me.

I placed my elbow on my desk, and set my chin on my palm. I didn't even bother concentrating on the lecture, but decided to stare out the window on my left.

_Dammit,_ I thought, _it was __that_ _dream again…_

Recently, I have been having dreams of my past life- of one particular day to be exact. _And it wasn't a pleasant one._

I have been dreaming of the day I breathed my last breath in that world.

I have been dreaming of that day, when I last saw _them, _when the three of us _accidentally _killed each other.

(Yes, _Accidentally._)

_Of the _day_ I last saw __her__ smile._

Damn. Not about _her_ again.

Believe me, I could now _officially_ brand her the most annoying girl in the world.

Because even after-life, even after I had been frigg'n _reincarnated _into a _different world_, she _still_ annoyed me with these dreams.

I shook the thought off, but occupied myself with staring at the green trees that stood robust in the school fields.

I wondered if I tried focusing again today, that maybe, just maybe I would be able to climb up those rough barks, that I would have my chakra back. _Yeah right._

I knew I was being too wishful, _impractical,_ to be honest. After 16 years of living in _this_ world, I had certainly learned that ninjas didn't exist, and neither did chakra.

I first started attempting to climb trees or do jutsus around when I was five. My family just thought I was playing, pretending to be a character in books, and actually thought it was quite cute. _Not until I almost drowned in the sea in an endeavor to walk on water._

When I didn't stop after my Eighth birthday, things got serious.

My mother begged me to stop, and was always worried that I would get hurt performing a ridiculous stunt.

My aniki gave me "friendly" conversations about how "there is a line that divides reality and fantasy", and how "the line cannot be crossed".

Heck, my father even tried to send me to a psychologist.

So I quit trying (really, I didn't need _or _want therapy; I was perfectly sane!) - or at least openly. I still sneaked into the garden at night, or went up to an empty field occasionally.

As pathetic as it sounded, an Uchiha sneaking around, denfying the family orders, I couldn't stop- I did miss all the feeling of power in my hands, the ability to make impossible happen and force others to obey.

**-WHOOSH.-**

Another chalk was flung (at quite a low speed, if you ask me,), aimed for my face, but I easily dodged it this time.

I was awake, and though I didn't have chakra anymore, I still had my ninja instincts. Badly thrown chalks were no match for me, the great Uchiha.

Annoyed, I turned away from the window and faced the front.

"Yes? Can I help you, sensei?" I drawled, and smirked slightly.

_Ooh,_ the teacher's face was _not_ pretty; he was half-scowling-half-growling, his eyes narrowed, giving him more wrinkles, and murderous aura emitted delightfully from him. I tried my best to _not_ snicker at the sight.

_Deep breath._

"_UCHIHA SAS-_"

**-BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-**

_Saved by the bell,_ I commented sarcastically.

The teacher (unwillingly) left the classroom, stomping out (since his chance to reprimand and possibly deride me just slipped away).

Not so long after, our homeroom teacher stepped into the room.

She cleared her throat, waiting for the class to give her their attention and settle back to their seats.

When nothing but the ticks of the clock was heard, she smiled.

"Okay class," she announced cheerfully, "we have a new student today. She just transferred from a public high school due to her high grades, and she only recently moved into Tokyo."

_Great,_ I rolled my eyes, _another addition to the rabid fangirl mob._

"Please welcome her with kindness. Come in," she called in.

"Hai, sensei," a sweet voice answered.

The door slid open, and the girl entered.

Her unique hair caught my eyes immediately, and I swore my heart skipped a beat as I chocked on my own spit. _As dumb and cliché as it sounds._

Pink. The girl had pink hair- and green eyes. It was _her._

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura," she greeted warmly, "it's a pleasure to meet you all."

The rest of the class started talking back, raising hands for questions, the boys clearly excited. Chatter filled the room, with Sakura awkwardly responding, and the teacher giving her instructions.

But nothing rang in my ears, I could not _hear_ anything besides the crescendo of my heartbeat.

This couldn't be her- she could _not_ be here. Or maybe this ­_wasn't _her- but pink hairs were not common.

Caught up with my own thoughts, I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings- and next thing I knew, she was smiling widely, walking towards my desk.

What was she- was she sitting next to me? I turned to my right to find an empty seat. Oh. _Oh._

"Hi," she said.

_Did she recognize me? Did she know that she was reincarnated? Did she have the memory of her past life as well?_

So many questions I wanted to ask filled my mind- I wanted to blurt them out all at once. _What to ask first? Gah, this was so complicated._

"Hn," so instead I grunted to make things easier. _Way to go, smart guy._

Her smile dropped slightly, but she shrugged it off, and took out her school supplies.

**-BRIIIIIIING.-**

The starting bell rang, and my math teacher came in, so began the next class.

I resumed staring out the window again; I wanted to ignore her presence for the time being. Then I felt a light tug on my shirt.

I glanced to the right to see a note on my desk, and I could tell that Sakura was _pretending_ to listen tentatively to the teacher.

It read;

_Hey, Sasuke-kun, long time no see, huh?_

_Oh. _So she _did_ have her past memories after all.

Maybe I should've just ignored the note as well. But out of boredom and curiosity, I wrote back.

**Guess so.**

When I passed the note back, she seemed a bit surprised, but quickly wrote back, looking happy.

_So you do remember your past life as well! I was wondering about that- whether it was only me. Does your family remember?_

**No. Did you transfer to my school on purpose? How did you find me?**

She giggled.

_Yup, and took me a bit to convince my parents- but hey, with my grades and my brain, it wasn't that hard. And really, who __doesn't__ know you? You're the second son of Uchiha Fugaku, the owner of Uchiha Enterprises, the richest company in Japan, with the Hyuuga following._

_Hm...but have you met anyone I know? From our past life?_

**Yeah- both Hyuugas, Neji and Hinata at business parties. But they don't know about their past lives. You?**

_Weird- maybe it __is__ only the two of us. I've met Ino already, along with Tenten, Shikamaru and Choji- they don't remember the past, either- about being a ninja, or how they died._

My insides jumped, and I bit my lit to retain myself from swearing out loud.

I swore Sakura wrote that last phrase on purpose- to remind of the horror I had caused them.

I didn't think that she would've been bold enough to openly bring up _that_ subject. (I _did_ feel guilty, after all.)

And for that, I hated her at the moment.

I took a deep breath, before poising my pencil to write a response.

**Look, Sakura- it's a bit late, but I'm sorry- it was all an accident- the whole attack of Konoha was. Believe me- you remember the cursed seal. And you dying- that sword, was supposed to go through Naruto.**

I watched her lips tug upward into a sad, forced smile.

But my response wasn't half-false—the cursed marked took me over, and I only intended to show Konoha my power, so they knew not to mess with Oto; not slaughter the whole village.

But I could not deny the fact that I was trying to kill Naruto; I had no excuse, nothing to blame.

The notebook paper was slid in front of me once again, filled with neat handwriting.

_Sasuke-kun- I won't say whether I believe you fully or not. I'm not even sure if you really mean the sorry; because Konoha __was__ destroyed, and the village __did__ fall. The sorry, whether true or not, won't change what happened. _

_And like that, what happened between the three of us; Naruto, you and me; it won't change. I did die of your attack, and you did try to kill Naruto, though I'm not sure what happened after I died._

_But really, what goes on in that world doesn't affect us now; we're in a different world. The fact that the attack ever happened will only be between the two of us, unless we find Naruto, and find out that he remembers also. Relax, let the past go._

_And if you __do__ mean the sorry; as for me, you remember what I said before I died, right? Even if you don't, I do- "I forgive you." _

_And I mean it, okay? So don't mind much of what has happened; we have a new life, and we're getting a second chance; and I say we deserve a final happy ending, whatever it may be for each of us._

And with her last response, I crumpled the paper and stuffed it in my pocket.

I didn't know how to, or what to write back to that.

She didn't frown at my action, but looked straight ahead; no tears, no angry outbursts or hugs. Just plain silence.

No other notes were passed between us for the rest of the class.

But as I actually started to read what was on the board, I knew that maybe, things won't get screwed up this time.

That _just maybe, _things would clear up between Sakura and I; and maybe, we'll finally get a "happy ending", as she said.

After all, she had already forgiven me a long time ago.

"_I forgive you."_

X. : . : .X

**: . : . The End . : . :**

X. : . : .X

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my god, that was much longer than I intended; I was going to make this a collection of short and light one-shots; but I guess chapter lengths may vary :P

sorry if the story seemed too rushed, or cheesy or cliche- my imagination can only go so far XD

So yes, this IS a **SasuSaku Collection**if you had not read the description.

There will one-shots taking places in various dimensions and worlds, with Sasuke and Sakura having the memory of all their pasts, including ninja world, and the ones they have been reincarnated into.

**Basic Background: **The background story is basically my one-shot, **Endless.** But here it is; Sasuke became an Otokage, invaded Konoha, killed off basically everybody; killed Sakura accidentally, and killed each other with Naruto afterwards.

And the "I forgive you" was Sakura's last words before she died in her ninja life- :)

-**I MIGHT TAKE REQUESTS!!- **PM me or in the review, tell me a dimension or world, or Sasuke and Sakura's character (ex. Angels, etc)(no ninjas!!), and if it's doable, I'll write a chapter for it :)

**A BIG thank you and a cookie to those who has reviewed for Endless;**

**A.Piro**(sorry it took so long to make the sequel!!), **itachi-is-mine, Kyoufushou, hmm...mysterious person**(nat, thx 4 reading!), **reader713, TightropeDancing**(aw, thnx..not sure about "always", though..XD), **D3mon.0f.B3ijin, Desertgirl, neon kun**(Thank you so muuuch for revising Endless!!), **uchiha-aki-chou**

Hey, if you didn't like it- they have something called a "back button", and flames are not worth my time nor yours.

If you DID like it (surprisingly), then don't be shy to click that grey button, and REVIEW!!

**-REVIEW, or I'LL SEND DRUNKEN GAI AFTER YOU!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!- **(seriously, guys; you WILL be scarred for life if he starts stripping, or giving you lectures about youthfulness…XD j/kj/k…but if you FLAME, expect a weirdo in green spandex wobbling at your door in 'bout ten minutes :D)


End file.
